The Girl of the Storm
by IzzyFrizzy
Summary: When Magneto is servery injured and ends up at the front doors of the x mansion with a kid, the x men strive to find out who she is. Will she be a valuable asset to the x men or will she take a darker path and join the brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

Logan was sitting in the front sitting room of the mansion, watching the students talk and laugh amongst themselves. He and Hank had been asked to watch the students while the rest of the X-men went on a Mission, so he was enjoying his time off. He was about to go take a session in the danger room when he heard a faint knock on the front door. Figuring it was important he groaned and got up, walking to the front doors. He pulled the two large door open to find Eric laying on the front door, his costume covered in ash and part of it blow off as from some kind of explosion. He glanced down and to his surprise, a small kid lay next to him. Logan picked up the small kid and walked over to the sitting room. "One of you get professor McCoy, and fast" he ordered. No one liked going against Logan so one of the students rushed off fast as they could. Logan placed the kid with the other students and went over to Eric, placing two fingers on the side of his neck to see if he had a pulse. He did. "Come help me!" Logan's scruffy voice called out. Two of the older male students rushed to his side and helped him carry Eric down to the medical bay where they soon met up with hank. "What happened?" Hank asked as he franticly tended to Eric. "No idea." Logan replied as he leaned against the door. "I just found him at the front door like this, with a kid. I couldn't just leave him there." "Yes, well he's not looking to good. What ever happened to him must have been pretty traumatic. "Before the conversation was taken any further they heard Xavier's wheel chair's mechanical buzzing. As he wheeled into the room, he saw his old friend/foe laying there hanging on for dear life. He was hooked up to an IV and a breathing mask on his face which was hooked up to a ventilator. "How did he end up like this?" he asked "don't know, we just found him at our doorstep with some kid." Logan replied. "Bring the kid in, they might be able to tell us what happened." Xavier said. Logan nodded and a few minutes later he brought back the kid. She was a young, about 8 years old and had wavy slivery white hair and crystal blue eyes. She shyly approached Xavier, not knowing what to think of him. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Charles Xavier. Can you tell me what happened to him?" his gentle face asked as he gestured toward Eric. The Girl tossed her head, not saying a word. He learned over to look at her eye to eye, his fingers on the side of his head to talk to her telepathically . "_It's ok Elizabeth, I'm just trying to help. But you have the answers we need. I need to find them. I need you to show me_" the young girl closed her eyes, recalling the last memory she had. _"Hand it over Loki..." Eric growled as he walked towards Loki of Asgard.. "Oh this?" he menacingly grinned as he gripped the green stone in hand. "I think it's better off in my hands as to where you have no powers" he then quickly trigged the stone, aiming at Eric to strip his powers but instead it collided with his magnetic force field and exploded. Causing both Loki and Eric to be thrown opposite directions. When the dust settled however, a light of green and silver emerged in the shape of an 8 year old girl with silver hair and blue eyes. It was Liz._ Elizabeth's eye suddenly jolted open and she gasped as if she had a horrible nightmare. "It's ok Elizabeth, it was just a memory" Xavier assured her. "Logan?" he spoke as he looked up. "Could you take Elizabeth to go meet the other students?" "Sure thing" Logan replied. He took the little 8 year old by the hand and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: New Memories,New life

**Hey guys! Sorry it look so long to get this chapter out, I just been insanely busy plus a bit of writers block.( Sorry if there is some bad grammar I tried my best to proof read it. Though I think it sounds like crap I'm going to post it just for the fun of it) Anyway, I did a lot of effort and research into this story so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

It was about midafternoon in the Mansion, Logan was outside smoking his cigar while the kids had lunch. Charles never let him smoke inside, it had something to do with the health of the kids or whatever so while they were all inside for lunch he took this time to smoke. He leaned against the wall and let the smoke remove his sense of smell, he enjoyed not smelling every detail of every little thing. It was one of the few times he felt at peace. Not long after he been standing there he heard a voice come from around the corner. "You know, smoking is bad for you." Immediately without even having to turn around he recognized the voice, it was Xavier. He turned his direction and grinned. "To you, but not me" as he was waiting for Xavier's reply, his attention was caught by a few kids playing in the basketball court. One particular kid caught his attention however, it was that white hair little girl he had found next to Eric about a week ago named Elizabeth. He glanced at Charles, who he almost forgot was there. What's going to happen to her? I mean her being without abilities." He asked "Ever since Eric went his way a week ago, I've been observing her. Seeing if she would show if she was mutant or human, as far as Hank is concerned she's completely normal. Free to live a normal life. Xavier replied. "And the chance she is a mutant?" Xavier looked at Elizabeth as she played with the other students. "Highly unlikely." He then directed is attention back to Logan. "However, there is still a chance. But, not being a mutant there isn't much I can teach her. So I've decided to leave her with a foster family where I will be observing her in case she does develop abilities." Before they could continue the conversation however, the school bells rang. "Now if you must excuse me, I have a class to teach." He smiled gently at Logan then wheeled his way back inside.

Later that evening Xavier called Elizabeth into his office. He was going to prep her for going to her new foster home. He felt strange dong this, usually he brought kids in to stay not send them away but he felt it was the right thing to do. He fiddled with some files on his desk as he waited, most of them where either bills or files on some of the students with special needs such as allergies. As he fingered though the papers he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called out, shutting the folder and stuffing it in a drawer for him to go through later. The door opened and Logan, with Elizabeth by his side, entered the room. "Ah, good that you could make it, take a seat" he smiled at Elizabeth as we wheeled from behind the desk. "Now, I'm going to make you fall asleep. You just got to relax ok?" he said gently. The little girl nodded, laying back in the chair. She felt him slowing putting her to sleep as her eyes grew heavy until she dozed off. "I'm giving her memories, she will only remember this place faintly like a dream. She will be able to live a normal life." Xavier spoke towards Logan, seeing the curiosity in his eyes. "So, what foster parents did you choose?" Logan asked. "A nice couple from Virginia, they are aware of everything and will raise her" he looked down at Elizabeth, placing his hands on the side of her head. Over a series of an hour, memories began flashing through her brain like a peaceful dream, flashes of huge tall fields, playgrounds, and school flooded her mind as she lay in the chair in a deep sleep. Xavier removed his hands from the side of her head and sat back in his wheelchair. "Now, while she is still asleep let's get her to her new home" he suggested. "Ororo will meet you at the car." Logan nodded then scooped up the small sleeping child in his muscular arms. "Anything else?" he asked before leaving the room. "No, that is all. Safe trip" Xavier replied with a smile. Assuredly Logan left the room and headed to the Garage. After walking half across the huge Mansion, Logan make it the cold dark garage, and like Xavier said Storm was waiting for him. "Ready?" She asked walking over to the driver's side of the car and unlocking it. "As I'll ever be" Logan huffed as he placed the eight year old in the booster seat they happen to dig up. He pulled the seatbelt over the seat and clicked it in, "why did I get stuck with this?" he slightly moaned as he closed the back door of the car and walked to the passenger's side. "You don't have to go Logan, I'm fully capable of taking her." She informed him as she stuck the key in the slot and turned it, starting up the engine in a soft purr. "Who knows, could be a crazed psychopath waiting for ya" he teased with a grin as he plopped into the seat next to her, closing the door shut. Storm didn't reply she just grinned, she knew Logan had a soft spot for this kid but didn't want to admit it. She put her foot on the gas and cruised out of the garage, off to meet Elizabeth's future parents.


End file.
